


Whipped Cream

by radmeister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmeister/pseuds/radmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbucks was addicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this at Starbucks hahaha.

Jihoon and Seungcheol have been hanging out a bit. Okay not a bit. They've been getting addicted. There was this new Starbucks near their dorm and the two of them got a little bit addicted to coffee. Okay not a bit. At first they tried every kind of coffee and all the flavours and all those kinds of things, but there was this drink they couldn't get over with. White Chocolate Mocha, over iced. Yeah they learned new vocabulary words. They've been having fun.

The other members didn't mind them that much as long as they're enjoying their lives. Sometimes they tagged along but most of the time, Jihoon and Seungcheol goes alone together. Every after practice and schedule, they never forget to stop by the Starbucks. The people who worked there got used to them always stopping by.

They spend their time talking about the things that happened that day. That time when Seungkwan pecked Hansol's cheek and everyone was laughing at Hansol's deep red face. That time when they horseplayed and everyone ended up falling down hard on the floor. They laugh so loud that people stare at them. But they didn't care. All they cared about was their White Chocolate Mocha and their Banoffee Pie that they love so much. And of course. They only cared about each other.

They wouldn't admit it but it was obvious. Too obvious. Jihoon only laughs too hard when he's with the precious leader. He doesn't notice that, too. He just loves hanging out with Seungcheol. It's not that he doesn't love hanging out with the other members, it's just that when he's with Seungcheol, it feels like home. The same goes for Seungcheol. Even though he's cheery around everyone, Jihoon is special. Jihoon has a special place in his heart.

They love each other. Okay, love is an understatement. What they had is more than love. More than being brothers. More than being friends. They had something.

"Jihoon ah." Seungcheol's round eyes were staring at Jihoon.

"Mmyeah?" Jihoon looked up from his wonderful drink.

"Whipped cream." Seungcheol pointed at Jihoon's mouth. "You look like a baby. Don't you know how to drink normally, you elf?" Seungcheol smirked at him.

"Fuck you. I know my shit." Jihoon stuck his tongue out at Seungcheol while rolling his eyes and wiped his mouth with the tissue provided.

"Whatever, dwarf." Seungcheol kept on going.

"Whatever my ass. For your information, Hyung," Jihoon emphasized the word sarcastically. "I've grown an inch for the past few weeks."

"Yeah, that's a great achievement. Stop dreaming." Seungcheol took a sip from his WM.

"Ugh. Fuck you. Asshole." Jihoon then scooped a spoonful from their shared pie.

"Let's." Seungcheol winked at him. While nodding his head at him. "The bathroom here seems vacant." Seungcheol went on. Jihoon faked a barf. Pretending to be disgusted. Seungcheol laughed and took a sip once again. Jihoon followed the action as comfortable silence filled their atmosphere.

"Jihoon ah."

"What now." Jihoon raised his eyes with an irritated look.

"Whipped cream. Are you like numb or something? This is the millionth time." Seungcheol teased once again.

"I apologize for enjoying my drink. And besides it's only the fourth time." Jihoon rolled his eyes at Seungcheol. He was about to grab some tissue but his eyes just met the cold table.

"Damn, I already used all of it up." Jihoon was about to wipe his mouth with his hands but Seungcheol stopped him.

"Don't. Your hands are dirty." Seungcheol stood up and went towards his company. "Use this one, it's better."

Jihoon looked up with an annoyed face. What now? He sighed and realized that Seungcheol was leaning his face in and licked his own lips. Jihoon swallowed dryly.

"What the f-" Jihoon was cut off when Seungcheol covered his lips with his and licked the part with whipped cream on it. "I think you're doing it on purpose." Seungcheol smirked.

"I'm going to the restroom, let's go home after. Ara?" Seungcheol started to walk away. But stopped and looked back at Jihoon. "And Jihoon? Your lips taste amazing." Seungcheol winked and headed for the bathroom. Leaving Jihoon with his eyes wide. "Fuck you, Seungcheol."

 


End file.
